unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Pasado Loco
Sometimes the past leaves you crazy ('''El Pasado Loco en Latinoamerica) es el noveno episodio de la segunda temporada de Un Show De Rigby. Sinopsis Un mal recuerdo de Rigby con su padre, hace que lo deje atormentado y ahora el construye una maquina del tiempo, para regresar en el tiempo y asi olvidar ese mal momento. Trama 'El episodio comienza en la casa, donde Rigby esta en el cobertizo, buscando varias cosas entre el monton que hay.' 'Rigby: 'Este cobertizo esta poniendose mas estrecho de lo que recordaba, ya ni siquiera encuentro mi revista favorita. '''En eso Rigby patea varias cajas y en eso encuentra un caset Rigby: ¿'''Y esto? '''Rigby agarra el caset y en eso lee su contenido. Rigby (Leyendo): '''El recuerdo de Rigby '''Rigby queda extrañado y camina hacia el televisor y pone el caset en el decodificador de dvd, y al prender el televisor, se ve una estatica, hasta que en eso se ve al padre de Rigby. Padre de Rigby: '''Estamos en vivo '''Rigby escupe saliva en ese instante Rigby: ¿'''Que es esto?' '''Entonces se ve al padre de Rigby moviendo una camara y en eso se enfoca a Rigby de pequeño.' Padre de Rigby: 'Eres feliz siendo un tonto, '¿'''verdad Rigby?' '''Rigby (4 años): '''Ehhhh, si, yuju, soy un tonto '''Padre de Rigby: '''Me alegro, ahora, has cosas de tonto '''Rigby (4 años): '''Pero papá, no puedo... '''Padre de Rigby: ¡'Solo has cosas de tonto, tonto'!' Rigby, lamentado, empieza a bailar, y su padre se rie. Padre de Rigby: '''Jajajajajaja, eres tonto, muy tonto, jajajajajajajajaja '''Rigby ve horrorizado esto, y se desmaya en ese instante. En eso German entra al cobertizo y al ver a Rigby desmayado, le tira agua, haciendo que se despierte. Rigby: ¡'''Ahhhhhhhhh!''' 'German: 'Oye, tranquilo hermano, soy yo '''Rigby: ¡'Ay German, esto esta mal, esto esta mal, esto esta muuuuuuuy mal!' '''German: ¿'Porque lo dices'?' Rigby: ¿'''Puedes explicar esto?' '''Rigby saca el caset del decodificador de DVD y se lo da a German y el al leerlo, se rie.' German: 'Jajajajaja, si, ya me acuerdo de esto, tu padre lo dejo en el cobertizo para que no lo recordaras cuando crezcas. '''Rigby: '''Pues al final si lo recorde, '¡'''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' '''Rigby se echa al suelo' German: 'Hermano, no es tan malo '''Rigby: ¿'No tan malo?' '''German: '''Perdón, quise decir, que es malo, muy muy malo '''Rigby se levanta' 'Rigby: '''Mi papá siempre creia que era un bebe llorón, por eso, voy a remediarlo '''German: ¿'Y que vas a hacer'?' '''Rigby: 'No lo se, pero voy a hacer de lo posible para viajar al pasado y evitar que ese suceso ocurra. '''German queda extrañado. Entonces vemos a Rigby construyendo una maquina de tiempo en el cobertizo, trayendo varias herramientas para construirla, mientras German, Don y Rony lo miran, bastante confundidos. 1 hora despues, Rigby ya termino su maquina del tiempo.' Rigby: 'Por fin, ya esta lista '''Don: '''Oye Rigby, '¿'''en verdad quieres hacer esto?' '''Rigby: '''Don, tengo que, no puedo quitarme ese horrible recuerdo de la mente, necesito remediarlo. '''Don: '''Bueno, tú lo dijiste '''Rony: ¡'Oh no, ahora es aqui donde vengo para rogarle a mi primo que me lleve con el'!' ''Rony se arrodilla en frente de Rigby y lo mira con ojos llorosos.' 'Rony: '''Rigby, por favor, dejame ir contigo. '''Rigby: '''Rony, no te dejare, es mi recuerdo, no el tuyo, deberias crear el tuyo, si quieres ir conmigo. '''Rony: '''Oh, voy de inmediato '''Rony sale del cobertizo Rigby: 'Eso lo mantendra ocupado '''Don: '''Bueno, ten suerte '''Rigby: ¡'Tendre sueeeeerte!' '''Rigby entra a la maquina del tiempo y pone las cordenadas, que son 20 años atras, por lo que una luz blanca ilumina la pantalla y al desaparecer, la maquina del tiempo ya no estaba.' German: '''Espero que lo logre '''Don: '''Sabes que lo hara, ademas, tenemos tiempo para divertirnos '''Rony (Voz): '''Con esto...le demostrare que yo tenia un recuerdo triste '''Don: '''O tal vez no '''Entonces vemos un portal azul, en donde esta Rigby con su maquina del tiempo y en eso se lo ve, dentro de ella. Rigby: 'Maquina, '¿'''nos estamos acercando?' '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Efectivamente sr. Rigby, nuestro acercamiento hacia sus 3 años de edad se acerca. '''Entonces se ve como la maquina se acerca hasta un agujero azul y al entrar ahi, la pantalla queda en blanco. Entonces vemos a Rigby llegar a lo que parece ser una habitación sucia y abandonada, con la maquina del tiempo.' Rigby: ¿'''Hemos llegado?' '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Afirmativo '''Entonces la puerta de la maquina se abre y Rigby ve que estan en el cobertizo.' Rigby: ¿'''Que?, solo es el cobertizo '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Sal de ahi y ve mas de cerca '''Entonces Rigby sale de la maquina y al salir del cobertizo, ve que su casa esta muy diferente. Rigby: '''Esta es...mi casa '''Entonces Rigby camina lentamente por toda la casa y en eso ve a alguien en una cuna. Rigby: ¿'''Y tú que?' '''Entonces Rigby al azomarse mas, se da cuenta de que es el, en forma de bebe.' Rigby: '''Soy yo '''Entonces Rigby bebe le da caricias a su versión adulta y este sonrie cariñosamente. Padre de Rigby (Voz): ¡'''Rigby, ya llege!' '''Rigby: ¡'Ay no'!, ¡'retirada! Rigby se va al cobertizo y el padre de este llega a la casa, con su bolsa con compras y en eso se acerca a la cuna de Rigby bebe. Padre de Rigby: '''Oh, no puedo creer que te estes rebolcando en tu cuna, deberias quedarte quieto, ya te dare tú comida. '''El padre de Rigby carga a Rigby bebe y este, intencionalmente, se orina en los pantalones de su padre. Rigby: '''Wow '''Entonces el Padre de Rigby se enoja, pero en eso sonrie. Padre de Rigby: '''Oh, mendigo traviesillo, se que empezaras a hablar 1 año despues, asi que preparate, porque 1 año despues, tendras tú venganza por esto. '''Entonces el padre de Rigby carga al niño hasta la cocina. Rigby: '''Diablos, fui demasiado temprano '''Padre de Rigby (Voz): ¿'Quien anda ahi'?' Entonces Rigby se asusta y se mete en el cobertizo y el padre de Rigby ve enojadamente la puerta del cobertizo y Rigby llega a la maquina del tiempo y al cerrar la puerta de este, pone las cordenadas de 1 año despues. Rigby: ¡'''Sacame de aqui!' '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Esta bien '''Entonces la pantalla se pone en blanco y al desaparecerse, el padre de Rigby entra al cobertizo y no encuentra nada.' Padre de Rigby: '''Hmm '''Entonces el padre de Rigby sube a la casa. Entonces vemos a Rigby por el portal azul, atravezandolo, mientras esta dentro de la maquina del tiempo. Rigby: ¡'''Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Creo que no debiste irte de esa forma y de manera rapida, el viaje en el tiempo es riesgoso si subes rapido a la maquina. '''Rigby: ¡'No me importa, teletransportame 1 año despues'!' Entonces aparece el hoyo azul y la maquina se adentra en el. Entonces la pantalla se ilumina hasta quedar en blanco y al desaparecerse, vemos a Rigby en la maquina del tiempo, nuevamente en el cobertizo, y en eso se abre la puerta de esta misma y Rigby al salir de la maquina, sube las escaleras y se acerca lentamente a la cocina, donde esta el padre de Rigby dandole comida a su versión bebe. Padre de Rigby: ¡'''Vamos Rigby, hay viene el avioncito!' '''Pero Rigby bebe le tira avena en la cara y se rie' Padre de Rigby: '''Muy bien Rigby, te dije que recibirias tú merecido 1 año despues, y es hora de que te lo merezcas '''Entonces el padre de Rigby carga a Rigby bebe y lo lleva hasta su habitación y Rigby sube hasta ahi y abre la puerta silenciosamente y ve como el padre de Rigby le coloca un pañal a su versión bebe y en eso le coloca sombreros de payaso. Padre de Rigby: '''Mirate Rigby, te ves tan ridiculo con esos sombreros de payaso, que creo que te mereces unos mas. '''Entonces el padre de Rigby le coloca mas sombreros en la cabeza a Rigby bebe, y es ahi cuando el peso de los sombreros, hace tambalear al bebe y este cae. Padre de Rigby: ¡'''Jajajajajajaja, eres un tonto, todo un tonto!' '''Rigby (4 años): '''Ay papá, basta con eso, soy tú niño, deberias tratarme bien. '''Padre de Rigby: ¡'Jajajajajajaja, ¿'''tratarte bien?!, ¿¡'tratarte bien'!?, claro que te trato bien, epro con ese comportamiento no llegaras a nada jovencito, asi que olvidate de lo quedijiste, porque eres bastante tonto!' '''Entonces el padre de Rigby le pone mas sombreros de payaso a Rigby bebe y este cae, debido a lo pesados que estan.' Rigby: ¡'''Oye, deja de hacerme eso papá!' '''Entonces el padre de Rigby voltea y ve a Rigby' Padre de Rigby: ¿'''Rigby?' '''Rigby: '''Asi es papá, vengo de 21 años hacia el futuro, para detner todos los maltratos que me has echo. '''Padre de Rigby: '''Oye hijo, pero estoy haciendo esto porque te has portado muy mal, asi que debes afrontar las consecuencias. '''Rigby: '''Papá, por favor, se que he sido muy malcriado como me ves ahora, pero a veces tengo tiempo de madurar, y asi es como lo hice cuando regrese a mi ciudad, y asi es como lo hare por muchos años más, por favor, para con esto. '''El padre de Rigby mira enojado a Rigby, pero en eso sonrie y reflexiona, por lo que mira a Rigby bebe.' Padre de Rigby: '''Tienes razón, no se que me pasó, es que aveces puedes ser mala onda y...perdón Rigby. '''Rigby: '''Me alegra que lo hayas entendido, bueno, ya me voy '''Entonces Rigby va al sotano, pero su padre lo sigue y Rigby al llegar a la maquina, entra. Rigby: '''Maquina, llevame a casa '''Entonces la maquina empieza a ponerse defectuosa y empieza a sonar una alarma. Rigby: ¿'''Pero que?' '''Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Tardaste demasiado Rigby, es hora de que recibas tú merecido, y es que nunca regresaras a tú tiempo original. '''Entonces la maquina empieza a sacar rayos rojos que le dan a Rigby y su padre al llegar al zotano, ve a su hijo siendo atacado.' Padre de Rigby: ¿'''Que pasa hijo?' '''Rigby: '''La maquina nunca habia actuado asi, creo que me matara '''Entonces salen mas rayos y Rigby enojado, patea la maquina, pero mas rayos salen y estos le dan a su padre.' Rigby: ¡'''Papaaaaaa!' '''Entonces Rigby se enfada' Rigby: '''Muy bien, ya basta con esto '''Entonces Rigby vuelve a patear la maquina, pero otro rayo sale de ella, dandole. Voz de la maquina del tiempo: ¡'''Jajajajaajajaja, rindete!' '''Entonces Rigby bebe llega al cobertizo y ve a su padre herido, mientras Rigby sigue pateando la maquina, mientras mas rayos salen de ella.' Rigby: 'Ahhhhh, '¡'''alejate de esto, versión joven!' '''Entonces un rayo le cae otra vez a Rigby y este cae herido.' Rigby (4 años): '''Tranquilo, podre con ella '''Entonces Rigby bebe se acerca a la maquina Rigby: ¡'''No, alejate versión joven!' '''Rigby (4 años): '''Dejamelo a mi Rigby, sí tu superaste esto en el futuro, yo lo superare en el pasado. '''Rigby: ¡'No, no lo hagas'!' Entonces Rigby bebe se acerca mas a la maquina Voz de la maquina del tiempo: '''Solo porque eres la versión bebe de ese idiota no quiere decir que me puedes derrotar, literalmente, te matare asi de facil. '''Entonces la maquina esta por lanzar otro rayo y al lanzarlo, Rigby bebe lo esquiva. Rigby: '''Ahhhhh '''Rigby (4 años): '''Te lo dije Rigby, yo superare esto '''Entonces Rigby bebe ve que la maquina lanza mas rayos y Rigby bebe los esquiva con hagilidad, y es ahi cuando se adentra a la maquina. Rigby: ¡'''No, no lo hagas!' '''Entonces Rigby bebe estaba en la maquina del tiempo' Rigby (4 años): '''Muestrate '''Entonces la voz de la maquina del tiempo se presenta ante el, que resulta parecer como un punto rojo. Voz de la maquina del tiempo: ¡'''Nunca me detendras!' '''Rigby (4 años): '''Si quiero que mi yo adulto regrese a casa, merece un poco la ayuda de alguien defectuoso. '''Rigby bebe patea el punto rojo, rompiendolo' Voz de la maqujna del tiempo: '''Oh, ya se porque querias que me mostrara '''Entonces el punto se apaga, volviendose negro. Entonces Rigby y su padre se levantan, mientras Rigby bebe se acerca a este primero. Rigby: ¿'''Lo...lo lograste?' '''Rigby (4 años): '''Claro que sí, solo le dije que se mostrara, para darle el elemento sorpresa '''Rigby: '''Wow, me gustaria ser tan genial como tú '''Entonces Rigby bebe abraza a Rigby y este se sonroja.' Rigby: '''Jajajajajaja, bueno, eh, tengo que ir a casa, y gracias por comprender mi dilema, en especial tú papá. '''Padre de Rigby: '''No hay de que hijo, ahora ve y disfruta del futuro '''Rigby: '''Gracias '''Entonces Rigby saca a Rigby bebe de su cuerpo y lo deja en el suelo y Rigby entra a la maquina del tiempo y pone las cordenadas del presente y la pantalla se ilumina, quedando en blanco y al depsarecer esta, la maquina ya no esta. Rigby (4 años): 'Entonces papá, '¿'''ya no me pondras sombreros de payasos?' '''Padre de Rigby: '''Claro que no hijo, ademas, tenia pensado en hacerte otras cosas, pero ya no quiero hacerlo. '''Entonces el padre de Rigby carga a este último ' Padre de Rigby: '''Vamos a comer tú avena 'Entonces el padre de Rigby vomita en el sueter de su padre' 'Padre de Rigby: 'Jajajajaja, mendigo traviesillo '''Entonces Rigby atravezaba el portal azul en su maquina del tiempo y al entrar por el agujero azul, la pantalla queda en blanco. Entonces vemos a German y Don viendo fotos de Rigby, que son de la Dulce Princesa y el Rey Helado y estos se rien, pero en eso Rigby llega con la maquina del tiempo y sale de ella. German: ¿'''Y como te fue?' '''Rigby: '''Bien, logre resolver el problema, y por cierto, '¿'porque estan fisgonenado en mis cosas'?' '''Entonces los 2 sorprendidos, guardan las fotos en un baul. Entonces Rony llega al cobertizo, todo quemado.' Rony: ¡'''Listo, ya hice un monento totalmente desgarrador, ahora puedo ir a la maquina del tiempo!' '''Rigby, asombrado, solo sonrie' Rigby: 'Claro, adelante '''Rony: ¡'Jajajajajajajajajajaja!' '''Rony se adentra a la maquina y entonces la pantalla se ilumina y qeuda en blanco y al desaparecer, la maquina ya no esta.' Don: ¿'''Estara bien?' '''Rigby: '''Tranquilo Don, el esta bien, el siempre esta bien, excepto cuando se trata de hablar con chicas. '-Fin del Episodio''' Personajes Personajes Principales *Rigby/Rigby bebe *Padre de Rigby (Debut) (Semi-Antagonista) *Voz de la maquina del tiempo (Debut) (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Don *German *Rony *Dulce Princesa (Cameo en foto) *Rey Helado (Cameo en foto) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Un Show De Rigby Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Un Show De Rigby